Giganta and Nightbat: Summon the Heroes
by Hope The Victor
Summary: Jake west has had his life played out by Batman, murdered parents, motivated hero Persona, the works. When he gets transferred to japan, he meets Yuuko Kinoshita, aka Giganta, and the two make a surprising ly powerful team. Now Jake is going to fight crime as Nightbat alongside the Gigantic Heroine. In collaboration with Seeker of Justice.


Jake West, an american high schooler from america, was in a shuttle bus coming from Narita Airport to go into Japan, around the Tokyo area near Shibuya. He was wearing blue camo pants, a gray shirt that had the Batman logo on it, sported black and brown hair, and carried a case of assorted Gadgets and a belt loaded with some right at the moment in a briefcase.

He considers himself a bit of a joker, but many back home say he's gifted, or cursed, with Batman's story. His parents were murdered by a thief, leaving him alone. To better ensure his safety, he was transferred to The West family manor near Shibuya, where he could keep his school carrier going. He would be living with some maids and butlers that would take care of him and ensure his needs.

Yup, definitely the Bruce Wayne/Batman life. Only Shibuya was no Gotham City.

"So, where are you headed, new kid?" the driver asked.

"I'm going to a a school not far from my house. I guess I'm in Class F, I think? Before everything that happened in america, i was going into my second year, so i guess I'm going in there." Jake said.

"You're gonna have a good time." the driver said.

"You think so? I'm 18, all on my own here. We;; except for a few dozen maids…" Jake said.

"I would say you're pretty solid…" The driver said before an explosion hit the highway in front of them. "HOLY SHIT!"

Suddenly, Giant Robots appeared in front of the car and started wrecking everything.

"Really? Giant robots, is this nor…?" Jake asked before the driver bailed and ran for it.

"You're on your own, kid!" the driver said running.

"Some people got no courage to stand up to hunks of junk. I guess I can lend a hand…" Jake said getting a mask out and putting it on along with a few armored plates, hiding so no one could see him, and the jumped out the door and into the chaos, leaping from Bot to bot as he sighted the lead one with a man in it and landed near it.

"Whats up, doc?" Jake asked sticking to a wall.

"What? Hey, you're not Giganta! Who the hell are you?!" the man in the white lab coat asked.

"Uh.. Im…" Jake said before coming up with a name. "Nightbat. Yeah, Im Nightbat! And you must be some sort of Mad Doctor type, huh?"

"If by mad you mean angry then yes." the man said "My name is Professor Atsuhiko Shioda, Now may I ask what business do you have with me?"

"You're destroying the town. Is this how you treat Japan and call someone out?" Nightbat asked. "And are you calling out Giganta? You're really delusional to call out a comic book character, buddy."

"What the hell are you talking about, comic book character?! She is a real person who is an enemy of mine and has ruined my plans for revenge and now I am going to get revenge on her!" Shioda yelled.

"I can keep you busy until she gets here." Nightbat said. "But by the time she arrives, I'll already be sending your bots to the scrapyard and throwing you in prison."

"Don't make me laugh! Robots, Attack!" Professor Shioda commanded his robots in a yell.

"Bring it, crazy!" Nightbat said as the giant robots charged and he jumped up to face them.

Meanwhile some miles away at a School, it was being let out.

Yuuko Kinoshita just got out of school and was walking home, before seeing the news about the current battle on a couple of TVs.

"Once again, the city is under threat from Professor Shioda as his robots have laid destruction in their wake, looking for Giganta. But they have been stopped by a mysterious new masked teenager whoa appears to call himself Nightbat, and is holding his own against the robots for now, but he is clearly out numbered. Civilians who have been evacuated are asking downtown, where is Giganta?" the reporter from the helicopter asked.

"It looks like that Professor Shioda is up to his old tricks again, well it looks like I need to go take care of his mess." Yuuko said to herself before running into a nearby empty alley way where she magically changed into her outfit and became Giganta.

She then exited the alley way and grew to a massive size of 150 feet tall to match the giant robots in height and then walked over and made her way to the location of the battle, as the ground shook with every massive step that she took.

Back at the battle…

Nightbat felt the earthquakes as he used his agility to evate the robots slow strikes.

"Whooaaa! Why is the ground shaking all of a sudden?!" Nightbat asked.

Nightbat then looked and saw a giant leg come out from a space between two buildings and looked up and saw that the leg belonged to a massive huge giantess wearing a leopard print top with only one strap and a matching loincloth and bands on both her wrists and ankles and she was barefoot.

"O-kay…" Nightbat said before turning to Shioda. "Lemme Guess…. Giganta?"

Professor Shioda then looked at Nightbat and said, "Yes that would be her."

He saw that Giganta was about to punch the Drone he was on square in the face. "Then I'd better get outta the way…!"

He grappled to an opposite building and nearly escaped as Giganta almost accidently stepped on him.

"Hey! Would it hurt to watch where you're stepping? I'm trying to help save your town here!" he called to Giganta as she punched the robot straight through the face.

"Why are you even still here to begin with?! Don't you know that this isn't a game?! You really can get hurt or worse killed!" she called back as a Robot tried to strike her from behind.

"Die, you massive bitch!" Shioda yelled.

Nightbat took notice and grappled up to the drone as he readied some grenades and stuffed them in the open space in the drone's neck before they exploded, disabling it.

" No of course I don't think this is a game." Nightbat said landing on Giganta's massive shoulder.

"Thanks." Giganta said.

"You're welcome. Names Nightbat." Nightbat said.

"Nice to meet you, I'm Giganta." Giganta said. "Now switching back to the original subject, are you crazy? You really could have died back there?! You need to be careful and leave these things to someone like me" Giganta said.

"I guess you usually handle the bad doctor, but trust me, I'm completely aware of what's at stake for me. Besides, this doc could use a refresher on his life choices." Nightbat joked. Giganta couldnt help but smile and giggle to that.

"I'm not a doctor! I'm a professor!" Shioda said as one of the robots fired missiles from his chest.

"Missiles! Shrink girl, shrink!" Night bat said.

"You don't have to tell me twice!"

Giganta then Shrank down to normal size making Nightbat grapple to a nearby building. He threw an EMP grenade at the swarm of missiles and shocked them all, making them explode in a controlled area.

"Hey, we make a pretty good team, don't we?" Nightbat asked Giganta.

"I guess but I normally work alone." Giganta said to Nightbat as she shrugged at him.

"It's not so bad to have people to work together with." Nightbat said. "I mean, before i came up here, I used to fight petty crimes all by myself until I realized i needed a partner." Nightbat said.

"I suppose so but still a lot of what goes on in this city is not petty crime." Giganta said to Nightbat.

"If you want to help me out then how about doing so by informing me of things that you can't handle on you're one first?" Giganta asked.

"Well for one, I can't stand cockiness, especially from overated supervillains." Nightbat joked, making Giganta giggle again.

"I'll kill you, you son of a bitch!" Shioda called as another robot charged.

"I'll stun him, you knock it's head off!" Nightbat said.

"Okay!" Giganta said.

Night bad ran acroos the buildings to the drone and readied a flashbang, tossing it right into the robots face, stunning it and blinding it's optical sensors.

"You're up, big girl!" Nightbat said back flipping out of the way.

"Right!" Giganta said as she got close and grew to gigantic size and kicked the robot's head off of its body.

"Hey maybe we should spar together some time I'd like to see what a little man like you can do against a big girl like me." Giganta said to Night with a bright smile on her face.

"I'll think about it. But if we're gonna work together, then it's gonna be fun. You like it alreay." Nightbat said.

Another robot then fired a mini gun as Nightbat dodged, but as the bullets hit Giganta, they weren't doing anything.

"Whoa… this is new." Giganta said.

"You mean the bullets are just tickling your body?" Nightbat asked.

"I barely even feel a thing!" Giganta said happily as the robot fired more. "Cut it out, hee hee, that tickles!" Giganta said.

Giganta then walked up to the robot and grew even larger until she was towering over the largest buildings and skyscrapers in the city and then brought her foot up and stepped on the robot like a bug, flattening it like pancakes. She then shrunk back down to 150 ft.

"Wow. how much bigger can you even get?" Nightbat asked.

"I don't know really but one thing is for sure it sure comes in handy especially when I really need it to." Giganta said.

"Curse you two!" Professor shioda said as he was all alone in his robot.

"Alright Professor, it's time for your last checkup." Nightbat siad.

"For the last time, I'm not a doctor!" Shioda said firing a plasma cannon, which Nightbat doged.

"You could've fooled me, with that lab coat, it's saying something!" Nightbat said throwing scatter bombs all over the robot, slowing it down.

"Whoa, who are you? Giganta asked.

"Im Nightbat." Nightbat said coming to the plasma cannon and splicing it, ripping wires out and disabling it. "Huh. Guess this was important."

"You little punk…!" Shioda said trying to smash Nightbat with the robots other arm.

But Giganta grabbed it and ripped the arm right off.

Nightbat grabbed the glass dome on the head and laser cut a hole in the glass.

"Com here you!" Nightbat said grabbing Shioda before knocking him out with a right hook. "Looks like your experiments over." Nightbat said

He jumped down from the robot and landed in Gigantas hand, who put him on her shoulder.

"So, mind giving me a ride to the prison so we can drop the good professor off in jail again?" Nightbat asked.

"Sure but only if you agree to and promise me that spar that I wanted." Giganta said as she grabbed the now knocked out professor and headed to the prison with Nightbat to drop the professor off there.

"I guess i could organize something." Nightbat said,

After dropping of Shioda, Giganta shrunk back down in an alley and changed back into her normal form as Yuuko. Jake also took off his mask.

"I figured we'd get to know each other in secret identities too. Jake West, I'll be in Class F as a transfer student from the US. And you are?" Jake asked.

"I'm Yuuko Kinoshita, and I'm in Class A and not only that but I am the class ambassador and the second smartest student in year 2." Yuuko said with a smile on her face as she bowed to Jake, as was custom in Japan.

"Pleased to meet you, Yuuko. Cmon by the manor after school. I figure we should get to know each other better, and test out your powers, and where exactly they come from." Jake said.

"I'd love to, but as for where my powers came from well that's easy. You see it all happened when me and my friends and all of the other year 2 students were on a field trip to this museum of history and paleontology, and there was this earthquake which was caused by some powerful explosives that Professor Shioda and some hired thugs he got placed in certain parts of the city which caused me to fall into one of the exhibits which was a Native American Indian exhibit and one of the artifacts was actually magical which allowed me to speak with this great spirit who gave me my powers and told me that I must be a champion for good and fight against evil." Yuuko said finishing her story.

"Great story. I Look forward to your visit to my house tomorrow." Jake said.

"Thanks I look forward to it as well, also would it be okay if I brought my boyfriend with me?" Yuuko asked.

"I uh… kinda want to make sure we get along good as heroes and friends." Jake said. "I'm sure uh…. Um…"

"Akihisa." Yuuko said.

"Akihisa, sorry. I'm sure he'd be okay with you hanging out with me. After all, we're just friends." Jake said.

"Okay then, See you tomorrow." Yuuko said as she left.

Jake smiled. "I think i like it here in Japan already…."


End file.
